Wedding Triangle
by BritishGal85
Summary: After 15 years, Fiona, Imogen and Holly J are about to meet at a common event. A story about betrayal, lies, cheating, success, love, lust, hurt, tears are all about to come undone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place 15 years later after Fiona graduates. Its AU! Hope you enjoy it consists mainly of Fiona, Imogen and Holly J.**

Fiona had followed her dreams of being in fashion. She graduated from Degrassi, headed to Italy to learn about the fashion industry and within 5 years she had done a double major both in fashion and business management along with volunteering at different boutiques to gain as much experience. When one of the fashion designers asked to see her ideas on fashion, she had become a success overnight. 10 years later, Fiona has her own business selling clothes and accessories and many contracts with other companies to have her items sold in their stores. During those 10 years, Fiona got engaged to one of the business partners' friend she met during her trip to England. They have been engaged for 2 years now, and planning for a wedding next summer. Exactly 12 months before her big summer wedding somewhere in the Caribbean.

"Fiona, Mark is on the line" Jenny, Fiona's personal assistant, told her.

"I got it. Thanks hun! Hey baby, how are you? How is everything in Australia?" Fiona was currently in Greece, finishing some meetings she had with one of the companies she worked with.

"Hey Love, I got the approval from the city to build our first hotel here in Sydney. I'll be meeting up with the head of the construction company tomorrow to discuss the blueprint and how soon we can start the project. Besides that, the weather is a bit chilly here. How are u darling? how's those meetings going?"

"Im a little exhausted. Meetings are going well, we have a few details to go over tomorrow and then it should be a done deal."

"That's nice sweety! Have you arranged for the wedding planner yet? we're heading to Toronto next week"

"Sorry babe, i'll tell Jenny to arrange an appointment for us. I completely forgot! So overwhelmed with all these meetings. I'll text you the details. I'm going to catch up on some beauty rest, i'll call you tomorrow after the meeting. Goodnight babe"

"Make sure you text me. I'll see you in Toronto next week. Miss you babe. Good night"

Fiona hung up her phone. It had been a very tiring day. These meetings had lasted longer than she had expected and it did not help that her wedding preparations needed to be done since it was only 12 months away. She had been getting calls from different magazines already offering her tons of money to capture the wedding, but she had not made her decision yet. Fiona's life was no different than an actor or singer life. Wherever she went, there were paparazzi flashing their cameras. She never anticipated her life to become like this. Her runaways were always a hit, having the biggest companies in fashion wanting VIP tickets and placing orders. It was hard for her as well, since she had to be careful who she trusted in showing her sketches. She has had the experience of a few snitches in the company who gave away secretive information to her competing markets and had set her plans back a few steps. However, Fiona was quick with a plan b. It took some time, but she found out who the snitches were and they were terminated immediately. Her life wasn't easy but she loved it. When Mark came into her life, she felt relieved. Finally, someone she could share her life with. He was always there for her during her success as well as her tribulations. He always gave her positive feedback, always had a positive energy towards anything and was truly a gentleman that opened car doors and pulled the chair out for her to sit. Mark had proposed to Fiona 2 years ago in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Jenny, can you please find me the best wedding planner in Toronto please and set up an appointment to see them next week?"

"Sure"

"Hi, you've reached perfect weddings, Sarah speaking. How may I help you?"

"I would like to make an appointment to see the wedding planner next week." Jenny said on the phone.

"Sure. I have next Tuesday available at 11am. Is that okay?"

"Yes. That's fine."

"Whose name should i place the booking under?"

"Jenny Smith" There was one rule Jenny had learned working for Fiona Coyne. To never make any reservation, any place with her name. She had made that mistake when she first started and there would be paparazzi everywhere when Ms. Coyne would arrive. The appointment was booked. She passed the details to Fiona and Mark about their reservation.

_(Perfect Wedding)_

Sarah was a receptionist at the busy office of Perfect Wedding. A business that became popular in Toronto when the owner covered the wedding of the popular fashion designer of Paige Michaelchuck and the lawyer Alex Nunez. That event had made this business bloom overnight. Perfect Wedding has been open for about 6 years. It started off really slow, getting 2-3 weddings booked a month with couple's that had small budget. It was a shock when Paige had walked in and had booked with this company. Literally, the next day there were camera crews and journalists surrounding this place, wanting to cover every detail of that wedding. it was hectic in here for the next six months, as the owner tried to put their wedding together. Since then, the last 4 years have been really great for the business. On average now, Perfect Wedding cover about 2-3 weddings a week, and even more during the summer season. The owner has gone across the globe planning celebrities wedding, to the average person. So who is the owner you might ask? Well her name is Imogen.

After graduating high school, Imogen decided to go to college for business administration and open her own company. She loved fashion, but unfortunately due to her father's medical condition she didn't want to be far from home. Her mother initially help set up her business, funding it money so her daughter could have her dream come true. Imogen got married a year ago to a surgeon, that she met through her mom at the hospital when she went to visit her dad. They had been dating for about 4 years, before he proposed and they got married last year. She planned every detail herself and gave herself the best wedding she ever dreamt of. Her husband, James, supported her throughout the business. He met Imogen, when her business had become successful. He was with her helping her through the first few nights trying to be on top of all the bookings, making bookings with different contacts. Eventually, she was able to hire a staff to help her and it became a bit easier for her to manage everything. James, was a heart surgeon, and there were many times where Imogen would come back from a very hectic day and see her husband have to leave because he got called to come in. Initially, in the beginning of their marriage it was really hard, but through communication they began to understand each other's career. They both wanted to work for the next 5 years really hard, so that they could afford to take time off when they had kids.

Imogen was sitting at her desk finishing up a call she had with one of her wedding dress clients. She saw a magazine on her desk with Fiona's face on it with big, bold writing saying "Wedding next year?" She looked at the magazine and seeing just how beautiful her ex-girlfriend had turned out. She was always gorgeous, but she was very proud of her success in the fashion industry. They had kept in touch for a few months, when Fiona decided to leave for Italy after graduating, but then the contact became less as she got busy, Imogen got wrapped up into school, and eventually they lost contact completely. Imogen did try to reach her on the number that Fiona gave her a year later on Fiona's birthday, but the number was no longer listed. 15 years later, whenever Imogen saw a picture of Fiona, her heart would melt. Fiona hasn't come to Toronto in the last decade, and the one time she heard gossip about Fiona returning she was in Florida planning one of her client's wedding. Eventually, her mind and heart accepted that it was over between them two, and that Fiona had no interest talking to her, since she never tried once to contact her. Imogen fell in love with James and she felt her life was complete at the moment. So when Imogen would see Fiona's face on different magazines, she was just happy for her.

When she read in the magazine two years ago that Fiona was engaged to a rich business guy, she felt a bit sad. However, life had moved on, it was 12 years later after they graduated high school. As much as she hoped that Fiona would never find someone else, she had to admit that everyone moves on. Heck, she moved on herself and fell in love with James.

"Hi Imogen, you have another booking for next week on Tuesday for Jenny Smith at 11" Imogen wanted to be called by her first name, as she wanted to work as a family. Her assistant has been with her for the last 4 years.

"Thanks hun! Just put it in the system." Jenny nodded and left. Imogen closed the magazine, put it aside and headed back to making phone calls.

_(Fashion Times)_

Holly J was a struggling journalist. Ever since she graduated high school, her life was never the same. She had gone to university, but it wasn't long before she ended with the wrong crowd. She skipped classes, failed her courses, fell behind in tuition payment and eventually was kicked out of the university. In the last year, Holly J had successfully finished rehab and stopped drugs and alcohol. She had decided she had wasted enough of her time, she was 33 and nowhere in life. Her high school friends had become successful in their careers, and lost contact with Holly J roughly 10 years ago. It was a year ago, that Holly J went back to her family, and her mom paid for her college to become a journalist. She had a passion for taking photos.

Two months ago, Holly J got hired by Fashion Times, and started off as a photographer. She was placed to go to many local runaway shows and take great photos. However, none of these tasks we're the "hit" story. She saw her co-workers being flown around the world to cover Marc Jacobs, Versace, Gucci etc runaways, but she was considered a junior and simply not ready to cover these stories. The stories that made front page, and had six figures salary. She was surprised when the receptionist told her that the boss wanted to see her.

Serena Gates, was the CEO of Fashion Times. The only time Holly J ever saw Ms. Gates, was when she had the interview and was hired at the spot. She had given Holly J positive feedback on her portfolio of photos and stories she had done, but she also gave plenty of criticism. She wanted Holly J to be upto par with the company's standards.

"Holly J have a seat" Holly J sat down across her table. She was nervous. Serena wearing black dress pants, and black dress shirt with a silver belt and dangling necklace sat down behind her desk. She looked at Holly J for a minute before proceeding.

"I have a proposal for you. Fiona Coyne was your best friend back in high school?"

"Yes" Holly J was confused. She had not heard that name for almost 15 years when she graduated from Degrassi. She came visiting her once, when Fiona told her that she was in love with Imogen but after that she had lost contact with Fiona. She didn't understand why her boss was mentioning her name.

"Do you have contact with her presently?"

"No"

"I don't know if you know but Ms. Fiona Coyne is the ace when it comes to the fashion industry. She's number 1 and has been number 1 for many years now. I found out that she is getting married next year and I want my company to cover her wedding. Now here is my proposal. I want you to get back into her life, and be her best friend. I want you to fetch all inside details about this wedding. I want her to trust you. Meanwhile, get all the information from her regarding her wedding. Convince her to go with my company to cover her wedding. And if you Ms. Holly J get this done, and I cover her wedding, i will raise your annual salary from $45,000 to $125,000 plus make you editor of a section of my magazine and allow you to have 2 front page stories per year of my magazine. What do you say?"

Holly J was shocked with the proposal. Her boss was giving her, what many journalists spend decades even their lives to achieve, what they dream of. It was all in front of her, but at the cost of going back to her high school best friend, that she hasn't spoken to in 15 years, re-build their friendship, trust her only to break it at the end of the day. Was it all worth it? Was her career more important than a high school best friend? This opportunity would set the rest of her life. No more struggling, no more working extra jobs.

"Holly J?" Serena asked again when she heard nothing from Holly J. "What's your answer?"

"Yes. I'll take it!"

"Very good. I hear that Fiona is coming to Toronto next week. Here is your chance to reunite with your best friend"

TBC


	2. Strange Day

Pearson International Airport

Fiona's plane flew in with her personal assistant and some of her crew members including her manager. As she cleared security, she saw fans waiting for her screaming her name, holding different magazines with Fiona's face on them, some of her clothing asking for autographs. She spent 15mins signing as many magazines and clothing items for her fans before proceeding out of the doors of terminal 3 to a black limo that was waiting for her. The paparazzi were flashing away as the driver proceeded out of the terminal, out of the airport and onto highway 401 towards Toronto. She left her limo, followed by her bodyguards and headed towards her condo. She opened the door, threw her purse and keys on the counter and headed straight for the shower.

It was about 9pm, Fiona came out of the shower and walked around her condo in a bathrobe. She had a list of things to do starting with her appointment at Perfect Wedding at 11am. Her phone went off with a text from her fiancé Mark.

"Hey babe. I hope you had a great flight. Unfortunately, there is some mechanical issues with my flight and the next flight to Toronto isn't for another 2 days. Sorry hun! Please still attend the appointment and you can bring me up to date with all the wedding preps when i get in"

Fiona sighed. Mark was suppose to be in tomorrow morning at 8am, but now she was on her own for the next few days getting things done. She responded to the text and headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. It had been a long day with meetings, finally approved her contract, and then a long flight back to Toronto, not to mention the time difference.

After watching tv and answering emails, she finally went to bed around 1a.m.

9am

Fiona woke up to her alarm. She showered, had breakfast, a small meeting with her manager and proceeded to Mississauga with her personal assistant to Perfect Wedding. Thankfully, there were no paparazzi at the place. Fiona walked in, and her personal assistant went towards the receptionist.

"Hi, welcome to Perfect Wedding, how may i help you?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Hi, we have a booking today at 11. My name is Jennifer." Sarah looked at her computer.

"Yes you do. Have a seat and we will call you shortly" Sarah headed to the back to Imogen's office where she saw her finishing up with a client.

"Hey, Jennifer is here" Sarah said.

"Bring her in" Imogen smiled back as she finished up some notes on the computer as her client was leaving.

Sarah headed back to the waiting room and told them they could come in now. Jennifer waited in the waiting room as Fiona followed Sarah to the back to an office. Sarah pointed at the room and told Fiona to have a seat and that the wedding planner would be here shortly. Fiona sat down, replying to different emails and text messages on her iPhone as she waited for the wedding planner.

Imogen grabbed a new file with a few paperwork, that her client had to fill out. She headed towards her office, seeing a brunette with curly hair only as the woman was looking at her phone. She walked around her desk and finally sat down facing the woman.

"Hi, Welcome to Perfect Wedding… FIONA?!"

"IMOGEN!" Fiona accidentally dropped her phone as she was shocked to see Imogen in front her. "Your a wedding planner?" Fiona asked surprised.

"Yes I am, actually been one for 6 years. I covered Paige and Alex wedding"

"That was you? WOW! It is so nice to see you after so long. How are you?"

"Im great" Imogen smiled.

"And married?" Fiona asked seeing the big rock on Imogen's finger.

"Yes I am. His name is James. He's a heart surgeon. And your engaged, I assume considering you are here" Fiona smiled and nodded.

"Im sure you have solid day ahead of you, and I don't want to waste your time talking about other matters. I do want to take you out for dinner so we can catch up, if you don't mind" Fiona asked a little hesitant. Imogen was a little surprised that after 15 years, Fiona was asking her out to catch up.

"Sure, I am free tomorrow night" Fiona looked through her phone and confirmed that tomorrow was fine. Imogen grabbed some paperwork out for Fiona to fill out. " Is Mark going to be joining us?"

"There was some issues with his flight so he can't make it to this appointment but he will be here for the next one. If you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? I suggest to all my clients that both parties should be here as its the wedding for both people." Fiona smiled and continued filling out the paperwork.

After 10 pages were filled out and signed, Imogen put her papers in the file and told Fiona that she would book her in again for next week, when Mark was here to go through venues, wedding dresses, etc. Fiona put her appointment in her phone and got up, came around and placed a tight hug around Imogen. "I missed you, a lot!" Fiona whispered before leaving out the office. Imogen had the biggest grin on her face, but why was she feeling butterflies in her stomach again?

(Loft)

Holly J had entered the building, that she had been to so many times during high school years. She wasn't sure if Fiona still lived here, but thought she would wait and see if she could get a hold of Fiona. She was told that Fiona had arrived yesterday and that she was in town. Holly J knocked a few times, but no answer. She looked under the mat, where she remember that Fiona would keep a spare key. She saw a key and placed it in the door and it opened. The place, was covered with white sheets everywhere. Nothing touched since she could remember back in high school. Everything remained the same, except there were cobwebs throughout the loft. She tried to switch the lights on, but they were off. It was cold and dark, and only light from the sun was appearing through the windows. She decided to clean the loft in hopes that maybe Fiona would come here. The supervisor said downstairs, that the loft still belonged to Fiona but that she had not been here for almost a decade as far as he could remember. He remembered Holly J back when she would come to visit Fiona during her lunch breaks or after school. She started cleaning, dusting, sweeping the place feeling a bit like Cinderella. She had turned her iPod on listening to music as she started removing the white sheets covering all the furniture.

Fiona left Perfect Wedding, parted with her assistant and thought she make a visit to her loft that she hadn't seen in almost 10 years. Whenever she wanted a place to relax, a step away from her life, she would head to her loft. It brought her back to what life was like before the fame, the cameras, contracts, calls, meetings, interviews etc. She felt like a teenager when she would be in her loft. She had walked into the building and pressed the elevator button heading to the top floor. She realized her door was slightly opened. Fiona was contemplating whether she should call the police, her bodyguards, but she had pepper spray in her purse. She began having flashbacks of the day a robber came into her loft after she finished work. She slowly walked inside and saw a female cleaning her loft and listening to music. FIona put back the pepper spray and headed towards the iPod and pressed paused. Holly J turned around and was speechless when she saw the familiar brunette in front of her looking at her also shocked.

"Holly J?" Fiona was surprised. She dropped her purse to the ground and headed towards Holly J and helped her up from her knees and placed a tight hug. "Why so domesticated today?" Fiona joked as she saw her loft was spotless.

"In hopes that I would see you. I don't have your number. I heard you were in town and I thought we could reconnect. What brings you here anyway? Supervisor downstairs said you haven't been here in a decade and clearly it showed" Holly J looked around the loft.

"I wanted a place to be me. I wanted a place to remind me of who i was before my career took over. You know Holly J this career takes over you. Its almost like you have become robotic. You wake up before the sun even rises. The meetings begin, phone calls, messages, emails, everyone needs you for something. You have to go out in the best clothes ever, have to say the right things, look a certain way. I can't simply go out in track pants and a t shirt. I can't simply walk out my door and grab a coffee without people wanting to take pictures of me. This career takes your life and sometimes you just need to sit back and take a break. You miss the simplest of things. When I come to Toronto, most of the time I can be me. Unfortunately, due to all my meetings, and runway shows, etc coming back to Toronto is very rare. I miss being "home" Fiona sat on the couch wiping a tear. Holly J sat across her. "Anyways enough of the water works, why did you disappear?" Fiona looked at Holly J, slightly with a hurt face.

"What do you mean?"

"The last I saw of you was at a carnival. You told me you wanted to see me and tell me something. I told you i was in love with Imogen. You never told me whatever you wanted to tell me that night and then it was like you just disappeared. I tried to contact you, your number didn't exist anymore. I never got any responses to my emails. I felt like you wanted to be alone, so I left you. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do in my life, but I couldn't find you and something was telling me that you didn't want to be found. what happened?"

Holly J was facing the ground. She knew that if she and Fiona ever met, she would have to answer the one question she didn't want to answer.

"The truth?"

"Please" Fiona looked at Holly J as she stared at her feet.

"I came to tell you that I was in love with you. I always felt something more for you Fiona, but i was afraid. I didn't want to end my high school year known as a lesbian. There was so much going on in my life at that time, I just wanted to graduate. I lay on my bed for days staring at the ceiling, thinking about you. I wanted to confess my heart to you. I wanted to tell you so bad that I felt the same way for you. But I found it was so weird, that I had dated your brother for so long. I didn't want to create any more problems in your life, since you already were dealing with your mom being on house arrest. It broke my heart when I was there cheering you on and supporting you to date that art chick. I had finally found the strength to tell you how i really felt and it was too late. You were in love with Imogen. You were happy. I didn't want to make things worse for you. So i left." Holly J wiped a few tears that managed to drop.

Fiona stared at her completely shocked. She had never anticipated those words to come out of Holly J. It had been a strange day. She had met her former ex who is planning her wedding, and her former best friend that confessed her feelings for her.

"Holly J?"

Holly J finally faced Fiona.

"I-I-I" Fiona began to stutter, which was strange for her because she never stuttered. "I'm engaged!"

TBC

Please Review!


End file.
